It's My Life
by The Most Greatest Name Ever
Summary: read it to find out what it this story is about because I suck at summeries!


It's My Life

Chapter 1, Broken Hearted

(Maka's Prov)

I was walking in to me and my boyfriend Soul's apratment. As I was walking into my apartment I since another soul in our house. Who is it? It look's like Kim's.. I open the door to see Soul Kissing Kim! I felt like crying, but I also felt like punching them..'' Ssssooouuuullll!'' I yelled. Soul truned around in surpirse.'' I-I-I thought you were at Tsubaki's!'' said Soul.'' So does that mean you do this every time i'm not hear!?'' I asked as I felt tears rush down my face. Soul shoves Kim out of our house and tries to calm me down.'' Maka...I'm s-'' I cut him off with a kick to the nuts.'' HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME!'' I yelled at him. He broke my heart and he think just by saying sorry will make it all better. I grab my phone and dial the only number I could think of as I rushed to my bedroom and locked the door.

'' Hello?'' Said Kid. I start to cry some more.'' I-It's me Kid, Maka. C-Can I stay with you fo awhale?'' I asked. I hear him murmer something, but I could not hear what it was though.'' What happened?'' Asked Kid.'' S-Soul...C-c-cheated o-o-on me!'' I said as I feel hot tears rush down my face.'' I'll come get you just try not to think to much of this right now okay..'' Siad Kid. I hear loud knocks on my door..'' Maka let me in let me explain what you just saw. I promise it's not what it looks like!'' Siad Soul I ingnored him. I felt tear stream down my face again!'' Maka it's going to be okay I promise. Pack some clothes and get read to leave. You'll be staying with me intill this passes over okay.'' Kid said. I could hear him saying thing's to Liz and Patty they made this happy sound in the background.

After I packed most of my clothes and ' other ' female thing's I need I left my room to leave this horrible place.'' Maka were are you going?'' Soul asked me. I look at him his eye's were puffy and red.'' I'm going to...kid's...why are you crying?'' I asked as I felt I was at the bridge of tears again.'' I-I was c-crying becausse i'm about to loose the greatest thing that i had in my intire life!'' Soul yelled falling to his knees covering his face crying into them. I began to cry too. Seeing Soul like this makes me want to forgive him, but not know. I can't forgivehim right this minute. I hear a knock on the door. Soul sniffle's a little then opens it. Before I could see what happend Soul got punched in the face.'' Maka!'' Kid yelled surpised I was right there.

I walk out with my two bags of clothe and hop on his skatebored/hoverbored. Kid yells a few more insults at Soul then he come back to his Skatebored/hoverbored.'' Wereleaving.'' He said. Then we were off.

It didn't take long before we got to his house. Patty and Liz were outside the house standing by Kids front door. They had big smiles on there faces. I guess Kid did not tell them what happened with Soul and I.

We get off and Liz and Patty take me to my room.'' So what evil thing's do you and Soul do when no owns around?'' Asked Liz. I start to cy again right when Kid shows up. '' Liz did you mention Soul?'' Kid asked with an anoyded( Fix this word) click in his voice. All Liz could do was nod then run away with Patty hoping right behind her. I was still crying. For some reason I hugged Kid.'' Hug's alway's make me feel better...'' I murmered in our hug. I notice he had wide eye's, but soon turned into a smile. He hugged me back!

After the hug I yawned. Kid scooped me up bridle style and carried me to my bed. Kid layed me down on the bed and was about to leave when I said.'' Kid...Can you lay with me?'' I asked as I felt my face heat up a little. Kid turned around witha small amount of blush on his cheeks.''S-sure.'' Kid said. He studdering. He clambs into bed with me. I cuddle him.'' Your warm...'' I said as I got more closer to him...Before I relized it I was asleep.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I wake up to see Kids face. My face heat's up and I scoot a little back, but was stoped by an arm wraped around me. It was kid's arm!''...Maka...'' Said Kid. I turn my gaze back to his face. He still asleep. Kid sleep talks?'' I love...Ma...'' Before he coul finish an alarm went off making bboth him and me jump streight out of bed.'' Wow! It's so cold!'' I said as I wrap my arm around my self.'' We have school today so we better get ready..I'll leave so you can get dressed..'' Said Kid with pink staind cheeks.''..Okay...See you in a bit...'' I said with a sniffle as I start to remember the things that have happened during lastnight's should I say booboo's. Kid leave's and I start to get dressed, but before I could Patty and Liz came rushing in.'' Were giving you a make over!'' They yelled in sync.

An hour in a half of changing what I used to look like. I now had light green Highlight's in my hair. My hair was down. I was wearing some botty short's. They made me wear a push-up bra. And I was wearing my inder shirt with my tie loose.''There! Now Soul will get jealous.'' Patty said. I look in the mirror.'' I look like a whore..'' I said with a hint of arritation in my voice.''No no you don't. You look sexy maka..'' Said Liz.

I look at the clock and see the time.'' Ssshhhiiittt!'' I yelled I grabbed my bag and left the room. Kid was waiting for me in the living room. When he turned his head the look of pure shock was on his face.''W-W-what are you wearing! It's has no symertry what so ever!'' Yelled Kid standing up poiting at me like I did something wrong.'' We need to go kid were going to be late.'' I stated looking at the clock. Then I head to the door with Liz and Patty following behind me. Then Kid came too.

After we found how to get all of us to school we decided to that me and Kid would take the Skatebored/Hoverbored as Liz and Patty took the subway. When we got there I went streight to my seat. Then class when Soul walked in.

All day I have been avoiding Soul all day untill he cornered me down a dark hall that seemed like It was planned like this.

I was pinned to the wall. I could feel hot tears fall down my cheek. Soul was giving me slopy kisses.''St-stop...!'' I said as I felt his hand slide down my botty short's.'' Maka why did you wear this? I can't help my self..'' Soul said I screamed when he stuck two finger into me.. I saw Kid and my voice screamed.'' Kkkiiiddd!'' I yelled trying to get him to look down the hall. Kid turned his head this way and saw us. Kid started to run down the hall trying to get to us. When he got to us he yanked Soul off me making both Soul and I fall. I stand back up and fix my botty shorts.'' What wrong with you?!'' Yelled Kid at Soul. I kinda fell to the ground watching this fight unfold.

'' Maka is mine Kid not your's!'' Yelled Soul.'' I don't belong to no one!'' I yelled at him. Seeing is face grow weaker at the sight of me.'' Fine then i'm leaving have fun with this wierdo.'' Said Soul giving Kid the cold shoulder.

For some random reason Blackstar came out of nowere and started to yelling thing.'' I'M YOUR GREATEST MIESTER KNEEL BEFORE ME!'' Blackstar yelled. Seeing Blackstar happy was vary wierd, but he could alway's make someone smile. And It worked a smiled and giggled a little at the sight of Tsubaki trying to make Blackstar calm down. I stand up from were I was and I felt hot tear come back down my face because Soul was walking lookingg like he just saw someone die.'' Hey Maka! Were thowing a party tomarrow. Wanna come?'' Asked Patty.'' Sure.'' I said putting on a smile.

I went back to Kid's house by walking. I just needed some time by my I got to my house Liz and Patty were planning the party. I walked to the room I was staying in. I changedinto my sweatshirt and plan blue jeans. Also Taking off that push-up bra. I heard a knock on my door.'' Come in..'' I siad as I sat on my bed.'' Maka...Can I sleep in here again. Liz messed up my perfect room and I'm toooo tired to fix it right now..'' Kid said as he walked in laughed a little.'' What?'' Asked Kid worriedly.'' It...haha..That when do you not have time to fix everything...haha.'' I laughed as I spoke. Kid Gave me a weak smile then yawned. I sliped into my bed patting the empty spot next to me. I yawned when he climbed in. Before I could ask him way he was being so off... I fell alseep. Guess it will have to wait till after the party tomarrow.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When I woke up I saw Kid face again. This time he was cuddling me! I finally get out of his grip and was changing into my regular close. I walked out and I found Liz and Patty decorating the bigest hall in the house. Maybe this is more than a house it's like a mansion.'' Hey Maka, Wanna help decorating the dance hall?'' Asked Liz. All I did was nod. It looked like they were down, but if I know Liz and Patty they go overbored with everything.

'' Maka can you set out the snack's and drinks. There over in the closet, well the drinks are the closet the food is in the kitchen.'' said Liz poiting at the places ware the drinks and food are at. I walked to the closet and saw alot of beer and wine.'' Really...'' I murmered. I grab as mush as I could carry and set it on the table. Then I kept doing this till there was nothing left in the closet. Then I went into the ketchen there was a barrel so all I did was put all the food in the barrel and pushed it back to the dance hall.

After I set the table Liz and Patty said it was time to get ready for the party. We went into Liz and Patty's room to get ready. Liz was wearing this party like dress. It was green from the breast up. With no sleeves. The dress was purple down to her knee's and from the look of it it was a tight fit. Patty was wearing A pink fluffy dress that went a little past her thighs. It also was a no sleever. I was wearing a red dress with no sleeve's alwell. I was forced into wearing a push-up bra agian. I wear red three inch high heels.

I still Had my hightlights so my hair was the same as when I was suposed to make Soul jealous. Only thing that was changed was that two strains were curled. I were light eye chadow and light pink lipgloss. Patty were dark black eyeshadow with dark pink lipstick. Liz was wearing ligh blue eye shadow with red lipstick. After we were down with this we went back to the party room to see Kid was their. He was wearing a Suit of course. It was all black with a blue rose tucked into his pocket. I did not know there was such a thing as a blue rose.

Alot of people showed up, but Soul and...Kim did not show up.'' Liz why is Soul and Kim not hear?'' I asked Liz as she was at the drinks drinking wine streight out of the bottle.'' They were not invited because they broke you heart. We, your friends don't like to see you cry or you down in the dumps.'' liz as she took another gulp of wine. She handed me one.'' Drink.'' Said Liz forcing me the bottle. I poped the top of and drank half of it. The songs began to play and I went looking for Kid. I felt like dancing with him, but instead I was pulled into a dance with Blcakstar. Blackstar hand travled to my butt. I felt like smaking him up side the head with a book, but I was in no mood to that right now.

After we were down dancing I took a can of beer and chuged it down. I felt dizzy, but I felt happy too. I fond Kid sitting down at the food stand. I wobble over to him. When he see's me he blinks a few time then looks worried.'' Maka were you drinking?'' He asked. I tried to talk, but instead their was a burp.'' Sorry I think...I ...Drank...Too...much of the...wine...and...beerrr...'' I said draging the word beer on for ever.'' Will you dance with me Kid?'' I asked as he looked at me with surprise. I pull my hand out for him to grab. Kid taked my hand and we start to dance. I wobble a little and step on his feet alot, but he seemed to be happy that we were just dancing.'' Maka why would you drink so much alcohol?'' Kid asked looking me in the eye.'' I wanted to get soul out of my head, but now all I can think about is nothing and is's makingme loose it!'' I said as we stoped dancing because something or someone busted threw the door. We all look to see Soul with an angery look on his face, but it was also mixed with sadness.

I walked or wobbled down to him and slaped him right up side his fat head. He looked like he was hurt. Well damn... I want to punch him now!'' Maka...Why did you hit me?'' Soul asked. I look behind him to see alot of people staring at him.'' You hurt me then you think you have the right to show up to aparty you were not invited to! Why don't you just die already so I can stop feeling like i'm a pile of shit!'' I yelled at him. He looked more hurt then ever.'' Maka please PLEASE! Take me back I promise I will never hurt you ever again. I'll treat you with respect and let you do anything you want. Just please take me back.'' Soul said Str=arting to cry. He fell to his knees's and intwined his hand to gether begging for me to come back and be with him.

I felt sorry and for some reason I still loved him.I missed him to. I missed laying in bed with him to keep each other warm. Am I starting to forgive him? I don't want to, but I want to. This is not making any since. Maybe I should forgive him or should I not. I don't want to feel this pain anymore! I'm so confused! I started to vry again and fell to the ground and yelled.'' I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH THIS!'' I yelled as I grabbed my hair.

**A/N I hope you like this story better then all the other one's. I actually planned this one the other one's I just winged it.**

**I hope you review! I would Love it if you did.**

**Bye, bye!**

**The Most Greatest Name Ever**


End file.
